Change
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: The Hogwarts Express was different under the Death Eaters' command.


**Camp Potter – Paintball [Week 6]**

**Demi Lovato Songs Category Challenge – La La Land**

**Change**

You feel something different in the atmosphere of the Hogwarts Express. The excitement you felt about leaving for Hogwarts dulled by the fact that you know the train is crawling with Death Eaters who are not there for your safety, rather they would take pleasure in harming you for no reason.

You glance to the other occupants of the compartment. Luna is gazing out the window, lost in her thoughts. You could tell that the entire situation was bothering her, but to anyone else she would look utterly calm and serene. The other person within the compartment is Ginny, who is glaring angrily at the door.

It was locked. Ginny had tried to open it earlier, and even you had tried every unlocking charm you knew to open the door. Nothing worked. You were successfully a prisoner within a place that you had once considered comforting.

You found a little comfort from the fact that this was exactly the same compartment that you shared with Harry, Ron, and Hermione for many years now. Your initials were still etched along the door frame alongside theirs, and hundreds of other students who had wanted to leave their mark on the Hogwarts Express.

You sometimes wish you had figured out Harry and Hermione's plan, you knew Ron would never be able to organize something like that and remain hidden, and had followed them instead of being stuck in a school where there was almost nothing you could do to help.

There were still people in the school though, still students who did not side with the Dark Lord, and feared him more than anything. Those people still needed protection that Harry could not give them from wherever he was. You could though. They were within reach for you to help. You could stand up for them, like Harry used to. Harry always believed you were brave, it was time you believed in yourself too.

You hear a scream coming from within the corridor, and you feel yourself freeze. You hear a laugh follow the scream, maniacal and cruel. You realize that a Death Eater has found someone to torture as a long drawn out scream follows only a moment later. You feel yourself grow angry, annoyed that you are stuck in the compartment.

You want to help. You _need_ to help. No silly locking charm was going to stop you, not while your blood was boiling in anger, in utter rage at the actions of a sadistic person.

Your wand is in your hand within seconds. You can feel Ginny's and Luna's surprised gazes on your back, but you don't care. The door _will_ open. You don't even know whether a spell passes through your lips or not, but the lock clicks open a moment later. It's like you are not aware of your surroundings, yet everything is perfectly clear.

"Leave her alone."

You could see there was no badge on the girl's robes telling you it was a First Year, probably coming from a family that did not support the Dark Lord. She had probably spoken her opinions too loudly. That was one thing you had come to realize the Dark Lord didn't want. He didn't want people to have opinions. The Dark Lord wanted sheep. You promised yourself you would never be one of those sheep.

The Death Eater glanced at you. Your blood ran cold at the cold look on his face, but you refused to back down. You would never stand by while someone was hurt. You used to be the person that was weak, you know how that feels, and you know that it is not a good feeling.

"Longbottom, Bella wanted to have some fun with you, but I guess I'll just beat her to it."

You don't recognize the Death Eater but he definitely recognizes you.

Years ago the mention of Bellatrix Lestrange would have terrified you, but that was a different person entirely.

You have changed.

You have grown up since then.

You are no longer afraid of her.

Neither are you afraid of the Death Eater who is standing in front of you.

You notice the girl slip away once the Death Eater's attention is off her, and is grateful that she is smart enough to know to escape. You can feel Ginny and Luna at your back. You would prefer them not to be there with you, but you knew they would be in more danger if your attention slipped away from the Death Eater.

The Death Eater raised his wand. You try disarming him, but he blocks your spell.

"Crucio."

Your eyes widen, but you don't move. If you move the curse will hit one of the girls behind you. You are not willing to risk them just to protect yourself. You hear them shouting and screaming, but your mind is focussed on lessening the pain as much as possible. You refuse to give them the satisfaction of hearing you scream.

You are released from the curse's hold. You gasp for breath. The Death Eater laughs and banishes you into the compartment you had only recently exited. The girls are already inside, looking ruffled and angry but unharmed. You are shaking, you don't know if it is the aftereffects of the torture curse or your anger anymore.

"Neville, are you all right?"

You nod. You'll be fine.

You know that there will be a lot more of that in the next year, because you are not willing to be trampled over, not by the Death Eaters.

You have a duty. To Harry. To the students who were left at Hogwarts.

You are their leader until Harry returns.


End file.
